


Hot Suits & Umbrellas

by orphan_account



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, No actual sex, Wow science boyfriends, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a short OTP prompt: formal wear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Suits & Umbrellas

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the Breach is closed.

Newt tugs at the collar of his suit with his index finger, an intolerable look spread on his face. "Ugh, I hate formal wear, I look ridiculous."

Hermann, who's standing next to him with both hands placed on top of his cane, gives him the deadliest side eye Newt's ever seen by far. The mathematician raises his eyebrows with a judgemental expression. "Ridiculous? I'll tell you what's ridiculous, showing off all of those unessary tattoos all the time and wearing those skinny pants with a just as tie." Hermann on the other hand, looks natural wearing a suit. 

Newt grumbles something indistinguishable as he crosses both arms over his chest, fighting the itch to roll up both sleeves to his elbows.

The entire team is standing on this huge stage, it was something a little bit like the Emmys or Oscars, except the entire world would be watching them, awaiting their victory speeches. Newt almost snorted when he found out Hermann was going to give a speech, too. The entire world's gonna get a free math lesson.

Hermann and Newton are both convientely at the end of the line, Newton at the very end and Hermann to his left. Everyone looked so beautiful. Mako and Raleigh are respectively at the front, closer to the podium. Mako is wearing a dazzling Kaiju blue dress and Raleigh is wearing a well-fit suit that exposes the muscles in his arms. 

Herc is right next to Raleigh, the second in line, with Tendo by his side. Both are dressed sharply, Tendo with his signature bow tie, which is black this time.

Behind all of them are photos of the deceased, large posters on stands. The smiling faces of Pentecost, Chuck Hansen, the Kadianovskys, and the Wei Tang triplets were shown off for all the world to see.

They're all standing faced towards the audience that would soon fill the theatre, it's more sized like a stadium, really. They all stand in such a close prosimity that their shoulders are nearly touching, but soon some bossy executive with a headset and a clip board instructs them to spread out, and they obey.

Newt leans over to Hermann. "Why are we even here this early anyway?" 

"Becket and Mori have to practice their speeches." His tone is sharp but Newton can tell that he's slowly losing his patience, too. His leg must be hurting pretty bad. But Hermann, not one to complain about something that little kept quiet. 'My little trooper' Newt would've said and he would've kissed him right then and there if it weren't for remembering where he was

They all stand for a little while longer before being dismissed to go back to the hotel or to simply walk down town, and when they are, Newt uses all his self discipline to not strip off his clothes on the spot. (He'd whispered to Hermann that's what he was going to do, and Hermann wasn't able to get the thought of Newt in nothing but his boxers out of his head.) God he felt so uncomfortable, it was way too hot and itchy for his liking.

"Alright! Let's go man." Newt clapped his hands together and dragged Hermann behind him for a few feet before remembering about his leg, then slowed down. He just couldn't wait to go back to the hotel room, it wasn't much of a room, more of a apartment, really, to catch a few Z's before they'd have to come back later that evening for the real thing.

=====

It's raining outside, the sky grayer than usual because of pollution, and the two scientists hide under the huge yellow umbrella that Hermann had brought as a precaution. ('Are you serious Herms? It's not going to rain on a day like today, the day we become rockstars, I guarantee it')

Newt is able to wave down a cab amongst the heavy traffic, and he slips in after Hermann. It takes thirty minutes longer than it should to get to the hotel, but they spend the time listening to some playlist Newt had on his iPod. ('Cmon man, take an earbud. It's clean I swear') Hermann wouldn't exactly say techno swing was his taste, but he wasn't going to speak up.

=====

They take the elevator up and Hermann almost has to bat Newt's hand away with his cane to prevent him from pushing more buttons, the child that he is. "Sixtieth floor man! 'Bout to get high as fuuuuuuck." Hermann just sighs and stands still, spine straight and ridged like it was a metal pole instead of bone. It's a miracle that no one had gone in with them, since the hotel (and entire city) was packed with tourists and locals attending the speeches and ceremony. Hermann and Newt are both in that "I really want to make out with you" mood (they know thanks to the still-connected drift) but the two are much too tired due to the...activities of the nights before.

The elevator stops at the sixtieth floor, Newt gestures both hands toward the opening door and bows his head down. "Mr. Gottlieb first", he says in a dreadful French accent that makes Hermann cringe. He still smiles at Newt, nonetheless, who follows behind him as they both go into the hall.

Newt holds his hand out for Herman to take as they walk to the room. Hermann accepts, taking Newts hand in his.

They're both blushing furiously, if that matters.


End file.
